Ohhhhhh the Joys of Childhood
by evil leprechaun
Summary: This is my first Inu-Yasha fic so I hope I did a good job. Even if I didn't I still want you to R
1. The Chaos Begins

Author's note:  
  
Hey there! I've been wanting to write a fic for a while but I couldn't think of anything good. But then it came to me. I'll write a story about when Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang were kids!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh, that's just great. Why do I have to be a kid?  
  
Evil Leprechaun: Because I said so. Besides, It'll be so cute! ^__^  
  
Inu: Keh...I'd rather shave my head than be forced to be a kid.  
  
Evil: ::grabs razor:: that can be arranged..*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Inu: AAHHHHHHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Evil: ::turns off razor:: It's ok, I wouldn't do that to you.  
  
Inu: Thank you.  
  
Evil: ...Besides, you would look so funny with those fuzzy ears on your bald head! ::pulls his ears::  
  
Inu: HEY! You're gonna pay for that!  
  
Evil: O.O..uh-oh ::runs away::  
  
Inu: ::chases:: Get back here!  
  
Evil: Ok well as you see I gotta go so I hope you like that story. R&R please! ::sees Inu-Yasha gaining on her and runs faster:: Bye now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" His mother called, "Hurry up if you want to go to the park."  
  
"I'm coming Mother!" A little Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran to the front door.  
  
'Oh boy, the park! This is gonna be great! Especially since Sesshomaru's sick. I'll be able to play in peace.'  
  
"Get into the car Inu-Yasha, let's go."  
  
It was a short ride to the park and a good thing too. Inu-Yasha was about to break the seatbelt. He was determined to have his whole body leaning out of the window. He loved the feeling of the wind rushing past his face and through his hair. ( A trait that the little dog demon inherited from his father even though he won't admit it.)  
  
When they got there, Inu-Yasha leaped out of the car and ran to the sandbox. "YAY! Hours in the park all to myself! All..to myself.......Damnit I'm bored!"  
  
A very agitated Inu-Yasha decided to go into the big tunnel to pout for a while and decide what to do next. His ears perked up as he heard a small sound above him. He didn't really take notice of it until he saw some black hair hanging down from the top of the tube. He looked up into two big brown eyes.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"Whaaa?! Who the hell are you?"  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!! You said a BAD WORD!"  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the girl.  
  
"yeah, so what?"  
  
"Bad words are naughty."  
  
"And I care because."  
  
The girl stared blankly at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He asked.  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"HUH??"  
  
"You said 'And I care because..' and you didn't finish your sentence."  
  
"That was the end of my sentence."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh..OK!"  
  
'What a ditz.'  
  
"By the way, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"  
  
She smiled and waited for him to answer. Her smile turned into a frown as she grew impatient.  
  
"Hey! Are you deaf? What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Inu-Yasha are you happy now?!?"  
  
"Yeah. Jeez you don't have to be so moody."  
  
"Keh..Get outta my way!"  
  
He pushed Kagome's head to the side as he crawled out of the tube. Kagome stared at him as he walked over to the jungle gym. Inu-Yasha grumbled as he climbed the jungle gym. When he got to the second level, he almost fell off when Kagome popped up in front of him.  
  
"Woah! How did you get up here???"  
  
"I'm just fast I guess." Her eyes got huge as she noticed Inu-Yasha's twitching ears for the first time.  
  
"Wow! You have doggie ears! COOL!!!" Kagome grabbed his ears and started pulling them.  
  
"Hey get off baka!"  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome back and she lost her balance causing her to fall off the jungle gym to the sand below. Her eyes welled up as she laid sprawled out on the sand. Kagome got up, dusted herself off and looked up at the little dog demon.  
  
"Well you're a..you're a...a..a..a POOPIEHEAD!!!!"  
  
"Poopiehead??" He reached up and felt his head.  
  
"There's no poop on my head."  
  
"GRRRRRR, It's supposed to be an insult you jerk!!!"  
  
"Oh. Well, It wasn't a very good one now was it?"  
  
He smirked as Kagome became extremely annoyed at his remark.  
  
'This could be fun.'  
  
An evil grin grew on his face, but before he could say anything else to her, she stormed off.  
  
Inu-Yashaaaaaa! It's getting dark! Time to go home!" His mother called.  
  
Inu-Yasha hopped into the car and stared out the window.  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Eh..It was ok."  
  
"Great because I talked with your little friends mother and we have set a play date for you two tomorrow at our house!"  
  
His mother beamed as the horrified Inu-Yasha tried to talk his mother out of it.  
  
"But Miroku is supposed to come over tomorrow!"  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind if Kagome came over too. Actually, I know he wouldn't mind."  
  
"BUT MOTHER!!!"  
  
"No buts Inu-Yasha. Kagome is coming over tomorrow and that's final!"  
  
His mother hummed a cheery tune while Inu-Yasha pouted in his seat.  
  
'Great. I don't want her to come over. All she'll do is pull my ears and call me another stupid name like 'poopiehead'.'  
  
He laughed as he remembered her silly insult. Maybe this would be fun after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for now! I'll get chapter 2 up as soon as I can think of it! Buh-bye for now! ^___^ 


	2. Kagome Meets Miroku DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN

Author's note:  
  
Hello there! I have made up my next chapter. And there really isn't much else to say except for here it is! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inu-Yasha Kagome does. But if everything goes according to planned, he will be mine! MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! Muahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! * COUGH * * HACK * * WHEEZE *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* DING DONG *  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up as he heard his mother open the front door.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome is here!"  
  
"Oh, great. I'm sooooo excited." He said flatly. Miroku popped out of a large toy box.  
  
"Kagome? Who's Kagome?"  
  
"Just some girl that was bugging me at the park."  
  
"A girl huh? What does she look like? Is she pretty?"  
  
"I don't know! Besides, she'll be up here in a minute anyway.  
  
Just as he said this the door opened.  
  
"Hello boys. Kagome, this is Miroku and I'm sure you remember Inu-Yasha."  
  
Miroku stared at the girl while Inu-Yasha sat in a classic pose. (Most of you Inu-Yasha fans should know that means arms and legs crossed. You know, his usual sitting position. Ok I'll go now ^___^)  
  
"Ok. Well I'll leave you three alone now," Inu-Yasha's mom pushed Kagome inside the room and shut the door before she had a chance to protest. Kagome sat in the middle of the room and looked at the boys.  
  
"well," Inu-Yasha said, "Say something. Yesterday I couldn't get you to shut up."  
  
"........Why do you have dog ears?"  
  
"That's all you have to say!?"  
  
"well you told me to say something so I did! Just tell me why you have dog ears!"  
  
"Ok fine. I have dog ears because I'm half dog demon."  
  
"Wow. What's a demon??"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell over stunned.  
  
"Let's see if I can explain this. A demon is an evil creature."  
  
"Evil huh. You don't seem evil. Just annoying."  
  
"Well I am evil so there."  
  
While Kagome and Inu-Yasha were having this little chat, Miroku managed to creep around the room and behind Kagome.  
  
"No you're....." Kagome froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"so.how old are you my dear?"  
  
"Uh.six."  
  
"Wonderful! I'm seven and I've always liked younger women."  
  
Kagome develop a tic above her left eye when she felt Miroku's hand wrap around her waist and touch her butt.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU PERV!!!!!"  
  
She grabbed Miroku and flipped him over her shoulder. He laid there with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Feisty. I like that."  
  
Kagome stepped on Miroku as she went over to Inu-Yasha and pulled out a fairly large box.  
  
"What's that?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"I brought some dolls just in case I actually decided to play with you."  
  
"DOLLS?? I don't play with dolls."  
  
Miroku got up and looked in the box. He pulled out a Barbie doll. (Go figure.)  
  
"OOOOOO. Can I have this?"  
  
"HEY! That's my favorite doll! Of course you can't have it!"  
  
"But she's so pretty. And so well developed."  
  
This was a very stupid thing to do because right after he said that little remark, Kagome's doll box came in contact with his head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"You're nasty! Leave my dolls alone!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared as the two fought for some time. While Miroku took advantage of this interaction to grope Kagome every chance he got. This of course only made Kagome beat him worse.  
  
'This is extremely amusing. I should invite these two over more often.'  
  
With one final blow of the doll box, Miroku was sent halfway across the room.  
  
"Ok I give."  
  
"Good. Never touch my dolls again!"  
  
She sat down holding her precious box. Miroku gave her the most pathetic pair of puppy dog eyes. Kagome finally broke down and tossed him a doll.  
  
"YAY!.......Wait a minute. Her clothes are painted on!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that? That's why I gave you that doll."  
  
"That's not cool."  
  
Even though the clothes weren't removeable, the discontented Miroku kept it all the same.  
  
'At least it looks like the other doll.'  
  
"so Inu-Yasha, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well, we could play a video game."  
  
He went over and picked out his favorite battle game.  
  
'She'll never be able to beat me at this.'  
  
He put it into the machine and explained the rules to Kagome. The two played while Miroku watched planning his next move on Kagome. (Sounds like him doesn't it? Ok I'll shut up now ^__^) * DUN DUN DUHDUN DUN *  
  
"Oh, does that mean I won?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha developed a tic in his eye as he stared at the 'GAME OVER' flashing on the screen.  
  
'How the hell did she beat me!? I've been playing this game for years!'  
  
"Godd for you Kagome!" Miroku said as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and held her close.  
  
"How about we celebrate by getting married?"  
  
"HUH?!?"  
  
"And then we could.."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew huge in horror as Miroku whispered his perverted ideas into her virgin ears.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! NASTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"  
  
She smacked Miroku with the game controller. Meanwhile, the young half demon couldn't move he was laughing so hard.  
  
"And just what is so gosh darn funny?!?"  
  
"Gosh..* snigger snigger *.darn? *snigger snigger snigger * What kind of a curse is that?"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell over and began shaking and crying he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Ohhhhhh SHUT UP!!"  
  
Kagome threw a block at Inu-Yasha but he dodged it easily. Kagome stood fuming and tapping her foot at the two boys.  
  
'I hate it here! It's bad enough having Inu-Yasha mock me, but now I have to deal with Miroku and his nasty thoughts.' She shuddered as her thoughts went back to what the perverted child said just a few minutes ago. Inu- Yasha motioned for Miroku to come over to him. The two boys talked quietly while Kagome strained to hear.  
  
"Hey, how did you know about all that stuff you whispered to Kagome Miroku?"  
  
"simple," He said with a smile. " I watch the Discovery Channel!"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha both sweat dropped.  
  
"plus my dad has the Playboy Channel. They have some really interesting shows. It's on channel two eighty..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Kagome slammed a baseball bat into the back of his head.  
  
"Owie! That hurt!"  
  
"You shouldn't watch that channel you pervert!"  
  
"I can if I want to and why were you listening anyway? I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
"I can if I want to." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Miroku.  
  
"What's all that noise? You kids better be playing nice!"  
  
"Oh great. It's my mom. We better be quiet and try to get along. Kagome what time did your mom say she was coming to get you?"  
  
"I don't know. Why? Are you that eager to get rid of me?"  
  
Kagome's eyes welled up and she felt like throwing Inu-Yasha out the window. 'Since I'm forced to be here the least he can do is be nice to me.'  
  
"Wait Kagome, don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't."  
  
"I'm serious. Look, you can choose what to do ok?"  
  
And evil smile appeared on Kagome's face as she reached for her doll box.  
  
'Oh crap what did I get myself into?' Inu-Yasha thought  
  
She handed a doll to Inu-Yasha and almost gave another one to Miroku but remembered that he already had one. She took her favorite doll out of the box.  
  
"Now we are gonna play house and these dolls will be your babies."  
  
"BABIES!?!?!!"  
  
"yes Inu-Yasha. Babies."  
  
"But I don't wanna play house!"  
  
"You said we could play what I wanted to and I want to play house."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr. Fine."  
  
"Can she be my wife instead??" Miroku said hopefully.  
  
"NO!!" The other two shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*30 minutes later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No Inu-yasha, you don't hold the baby by her toes. You..."  
  
"KAGOME! Your mother's here!"  
  
"Ok I'm coming!" She got up, collected her dolls and walked out the door. Before she shut it she smiled at the boys and said, "Well, all in all I had fun. Maybe we can play again sometime. Bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll try to think of another chapter later but I think I'm having a brain fart but I'll try to get it out soon! Bye bye! ^__^ 


End file.
